The present invention is directed to the catalytic formation of fluorocarbon ethers which are in addition acid fluorides.
Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,808 issued May 10, 1966, discloses the catalytic preparation of fluorocarbon ethers by the reaction of hexafluoropropylene epoxide with fluoroalkanoic acid fluorides and fluoroalkanones. Compounds falling within the disclosure of this patent would include those represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein R' and R" represent various fluorine containing groups.
A suitable catalyst in the reaction procedure of the Moore et al. patent is activated charcoal or a high energy, particulate ionizing radiation. A further catalyst disclosure in the patent is the use of monovalent metal fluorides, particularly alkali metal fluorides, quaternary ammonium fluorides and alkali metal perfluoroalkoxides.